mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Air Fort
Air Fort is the stronghold home of the Bookcase race and their leader, the Big Bookcase. It is the first level in Luigi's Mansion 64, and can be accessed via a painting on the first floor of King Boo's Mansion. It does not require any Starlings to enter. Hoot is absent due to the dead trees. Levels Star 1: Destroy the Bookcase Luigi must climb the level to reach the top. This climb is significantly harder than it was in SM64, as many of the platforms are missing. When Luigi reaches the top, he must battle against the Big Bookcase, whose boss fight is the same as Whomp King's fight. Star 2: Climb the Big Tower Luigi must climb to where the Big Bookcase was in the previous mission. He must walk up a slanted staircase of falling blocks to reach the top of the big tower. Luigi must long jump from here to reach a pole. He must climb to the top of this pole, and jump off to find a Starling high above the tower. Star 3: Gather the Red Coins There are only 5 red coins in this level instead of the usual 8, as shown by Luigi starting with 3 red coins on the pause screen. Their locations are as follows: # On a retracting platform between the two Thwomps # Next to the Bookcase (Whomp) after the two Thwomps # Under the triangular prism, above the shallow water near the cannon # On a platform under the big tower, above the Heave-Ho # On the corner of the platform near the blue coin switch After collecting all 5 red coins, the star appears in the shallow water. Star 4: Collect 5 Secret Coins Luigi must collect the 5 secret coins throughout the level. Their locations are as follows: # Above the tree at the start # Floating in the pit before the first Thwomp # At the base of the big tower on the right side. # Off the top of the large central platform, across the green arrow-shaped platform # Behind the destrucible right corner of the wall, where Star 6 was in SM64. (requires cannon) After collecting all 5 secrets, the star appears in the shallow water. Star 5: Under the Tower Luigi must go to the base of the large tower. Behind it, he must wait for a wooden platform to stick out. Luigi must jump on this platform and punch the bottom of the tower to reveal a secret passage with a Starling inside. Star 6: Remember the Wall... Luigi must use the cannon to blast away the wall to reveal a Starling. Unlike in SM64, the Starling is inside the wall closest to the cannon. The Bob-omb Buddy can be found in the grassy area at the start of the level. Enemies * Amp * Bookcase (Whomp) * Bullet Bill * Fly Guy * Goomba * Heave-Ho * Thwomp Category:Level Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Location Category:Sky Location Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Fortress Category:Location